


Mystery Kisser

by UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, One Shot, Pride Parade, but not creepy stalking, kiss in front of a homophobe, like going through the pictures and crying about how pretty she is kind of stalking, searching for the mystery kisser, twitter stalking, viral social media post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall/pseuds/UnitedWeStandDividedWeFall
Summary: Clarke got kissed by a mystery girl to make a homophobic professor uncomfortable and through the power of social media Clarke's roommate embarked on the journey to find the girl.





	Mystery Kisser

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this just because I felt like it, think of it as an early valentine's day present to the clexa fandom

Clarke Griffin never considered herself an activist. She always tried doing what was the best, but she was never one to make giant glittery signs and join marches. But things changed and after a biphobic remark from one of Clarke's professors, Doctor Pike, Clarke joined the pride parade on her campus.

It was loud, that was the first thing she noticed. Clarke was so wrapped in her classes she forgot just how huge the faculty was and how many students were attending the same university. There were large banners and signs everywhere. Students were throwing glitter in the air and when Clarke was walking she could feel it sticking to the bottom of her black converse. Clarke grabbed a bisexual pin badge and a girl she didn't know drew a bisexual flag on her cheek.

Rainbow flags were hanging everywhere, swaying to the beat of the gentle breeze. There were stands everywhere, selling anything from drinks to jewelry. Promotional fliers for local gay bars. Posters with phone numbers for LGBTQ+ friendly therapists and suicide prevention lines. Music was blasting, and it was everything from Britney Spears to Hayley Kiyoko. Clarke was proud of herself for recognizing most of the songs.

She didn't really know anyone. New semester just started and a whole new set of classes came with it. It was her second year in university and while she did talk to her roommate and considered her a friend, Octavia Blake was not really a pride parade kind of gal. She supported Clarke, obviously, and she did help her make a silly banner, but definition of her relaxing afternoon was jogging around the football field. And Clarke didn't really mind. She figured she ought to make new friends at some point. Girls were flirty, and most men were shirtless. The energy was good, and Clarke was buzzing with excitement.

But when professor Pike walked along the glittery path the crowd around him grew tense. He had a disgusted look on his face, arms crossed uncomfortably tight over his chest. He was kicking the glitter away from his way, muttering something under his breath.

Clarke was too busy glaring at him to realize she was in his way.

"No way are you one of them," he said, arm waving in the general direction of the crowd. "You're too pretty."

Clarke scoffed. "I hate to ruin your fantasy, but all of the people here are pretty."

"You probably never even kissed a girl."

Okay, maybe Clarke hadn't had a serious girlfriend yet, but she had definitely kissed girls before. Clarke was just about to argue with him when two hands on her waist made her turn around. She only had time to blink before soft, full lips were on her own. Clarke's eyes fluttered close and she allowed herself to be kissed. And oh, what a kiss it was. She felt it in her toes which were trying to curl and in the way the soft baby hair on the back of her neck stood up. The crowd cheered loudly.

By the time the kiss ended Pike was long gone and when Clarke's eyes finally opened her mystery kisser was speeding down the pathway on her skateboard. She didn't know her name. She only remembered the lemony smell of her shampoo.

Clarke didn't return to her dorm until the sun had already set and the wind picked up. She didn't bring her hoodie with her and she was starting to shiver in her t-shirt.

"Well, don't you look like a rainbow threw up on you," Octavia welcomed her.

Clarke laughed. Half of the bisexual flag on her cheek had gotten smeared. She somehow ended with glitter in her hair and a strand of pink dye standing out from her usually blonde hair. "It was actually really fun. Can I show you what I got?"

Octavia jumped from her bed. "Please do."

Clarke dumped the contents of her bag on the floor. Two pride flags, one was large enough for a flag pole, the other one was smaller. All kinds of pin badges and stickers, from flags to puns. Bracelets, t-shirts, bow-ties and snapbacks.

"Did you leave anything for others?" Octavia questioned.

"There was so much stuff," Clarke said in her defense. "I didn't get any of the mugs, but they were really cute." Clarke searched through the pile of pin badges until she found what she was looking for. "Aha!" she exclaimed. "I got this for you."

"Support your local bisexual," Octavia read. She laughed. "Yeah, alright." She pinned the badge on her backpack.

Clarke sighed and threw herself on her bed.

"You okay?"

"Wonderful," Clarke said, distracted by the kiss replaying in her head. God, she felt dumb for not remembering the girl. All she knew was that she was an incredible kisser and used good shampoo. And that she had long brown hair. But there were thousands of students and more than half of them had brown hair.

"So, were you ever gonna tell me about your hot, steamy kiss?"

Clarke sat up. "What? How do you know?"

Octavia turned her laptop towards Clarke. "It's all over school website. There's even a forum about it. About hundred of pictures and videos. It's even on twitter. You're viral, my friend."

"Pictures?" Clarke asked. "Hey, that means somebody has to know who she is right?"

"You don't know?"

"I… Well…," Clarke stuttered before sighing. "No."

Octavia hummed. "Do you want?"

"Would be nice to know who I've had my best first kiss ever with," Clarke admitted.

Octavia turned the laptop back towards herself and started furiously typing. "I just tagged you in something on Twitter."

Clarke grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She had a couple of notifications and a direct message from some guy who wouldn't leave her alone. Apparently, they shared a class last semester. Clarke had ignored all of his messages so far. "Okay, what am I looking at?"

**O @OctaviaBlake  
My roommate (@CGriffin) was kissed at @ARKU pride parade tonight and she's on search of the mystery girl. If you recognize her, please let us know. SHE SAID IT'S THE BEST FIRST KISS SHE'S EVER GOTTEN**

"That makes me look desperate," Clarke pointed out. "I'm not desperate."

Octavia rolled over. "I know. But it's kind of intriguing isn't? Not knowing who stuck their tongue in your mouth?"

"There was no tongue."

"Yeah, but now you wish there was," Octavia said with a mischievous grin.

They went to sleep without checking the tweet again. Octavia figured it would get a few notifications from students. Clarke didn't think about it at all and assumed Octavia's friends would like it and then it would just die out.

Clarke's phone started blowing up the moment she turned the Wi-Fi on. "What the fuck?" she muttered. "My phone just froze."

Octavia opened her laptop and chuckled nervously. "Um, yeah I can see why."

"Why?" Clarke asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Remember the tweet from last night?"

Clarke nodded.

Octavia scratched her chin. "You're not going to believe this, but it has ninety-six thousand retweets. And over two hundred thousand likes."

Clarke stared at her with open mouth. "You're shitting me, right?" She jumped on Octavia's bed and looked at the notifications. And then looked again. "Um, holy fuck."

"Yeah," Octavia agreed. She muted the notifications on her tweet so that her computer wouldn't make a sound every two seconds. "Let me see the replies, maybe someone found your mystery kisser and tagged her."

**Raven @BirdyReyes  
@Anya NO WAY!!! DOESN'T SHE LIKE FAMILIAR????**

**. @Anya  
@BirdyReyes you're shitting me**

Octavia laughed. "That's what you said."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Wait, wait, scroll down."

**. @Anya  
@BirdyReyes @LexaWoods would you look at that**

**Lexa @LexaWoods  
@BirdyReyes @Anya Oops? **

**Raven @BirdyReyes  
@Anya @LexaWoods SHIT YOU TOTALLY WENT VIRAL PLS HOP IN HER DMS**

Octavia squealed, slapping Clarke on her shoulder multiple times. "We find your girl. We found your girl."

Clarke bit her lip. "I'm suddenly nervous."

Octavia rolled her eyes and clicked on this girl's profile. She didn't have a lot of tweets, they were mostly retweets. Her profile bio only had a rainbow pride flag in it. She did have a profile picture however.

"Oh wow," Octavia muttered. "She really is pretty. And I'm not even attracted to girls."

Clarke squinted at the screen. "Wait, does she have more pictures?"

Octavia clicked on the media.

**Lexa @LexaWoods**  
**that one time we went shooting with airsoft guns and wore dirt on our faces**  


**Lexa @LexaWoods**  
**"is this how lesbians sit?" - @Anya**  


"I am in love," Clarke suddenly cried out. "Look at her. Oh my god, she kissed me. Can you believe that? Wait, does that mean she likes me?"

Octavia rolled her eyes. "I have no idea, my precious bi baby. You could ask her now that you know who she is."

"One more picture," Clarke begged.

**Lexa @LexaWoods**  
**don't usually get involved in trends but I lost a bet #LGBTbabies**  
  

Clarke dramatically sniffed, grabbing the laptop and pulling it closer to herself. "I love her."

"Jeez, tell that to her," Octavia grumbled, prying Clarke's hands away from her computer and pulling it back to herself. "Look, she knows she kissed you. Just mute the notifications on the tweet and then check your messages. Maybe she wrote to you."

Clarke went back to her phone, grimacing at how long it took her to load the app. It must have been minutes. She finally got to her notifications, still blowing up and managed to mute it. She sighed in relief. The little 1 next to her direct messages icon made her giddy.

Except it wasn't her. It was the same creepy guy. Tired and disappointed Clarke finally blocked him. She only felt a little bad and hoped she wasn't going to get approached by him in real life. "She didn't message me."

"Aw," Octavia cooed. "She probably will. Or, she's waiting for you. I don't know. Maybe she wants to do it in person." Octavia grabbed her soccer bag. "I have to go to practice. Text me if anything interesting happens."

Clarke continued to pout for almost an hour. Her twitter had stopped blowing up thanks to the muted notifications, but now she almost missed it. She found herself back on Lexa's account and ended up liking her recent picture. A direct message came through a few seconds later.

**Lexa  
@LexaWoods**

**Hola chica, wanna go out with me?**

Clarke cringed. Well, that was a turn-off. It sounded like the creepy guy who wouldn't leave her alone. She sighed, disappointment settling in her bones. Her mystery girl was nothing how she imagined her to be. Absolutely gorgeous, but apparently not a romantic at all.

**Lexa  
@LexaWoods**

**I am so, so deeply sorry. My roommate took my phone without my permission. I'm not actually like this. And spontaneous kisses with strangers aren't exactly me either. I apologize if it made you uncomfortable.**

**Though the date idea still stands. Figured we owe it to the internet.**

**The internet, huh?**

**Well, they did make the post go viral and it would be only fair to give them something in return.**

**You can absolutely say no if you want. Or just scratch the whole date idea and we can grab a cup of coffee as friends.**

**No, no, I'll stick to the date idea.**

**It wasn't horrible.**

**That's good to know. Next Friday at 7pm? I'll meet you where I kissed you.**

**Lol, dorky. But yes! I'm a little excited to be honest.**

**Yeah?**

**I was worried you would think I was creepy or predatory.**

**The kiss was actually really good. But you should know, you were on the other end of the lip-locking.**

**Yeah, I do know. Thank you for agreeing to be my date.**

**My pleasure.**

**I'm Lexa btw. I study law & business**

**Clarke. I'm med.**

**Smart. Okay, I won't ask you any more questions. I want to save it for our date.**

**Mysterious. I like it.**

Friday was further away than Clarke realized. She found herself constantly thinking about the other girl and now that the kiss made it in the school's newspaper everyone else knew. She was always being stopped in the hallways and people were pointing at her and asking if they could take a picture with her. No one was mean about it, they all seemed to be excited about it. And Clarke was asked about the mystery girl at least once every lecture.

It was kind of funny though. They were considered this heroic couple of the school, even though they didn't even know each other. Clarke didn't have the heart to break a freshman's heart after she excitedly babbled about how empowering and brave their kiss was.

"Hey!" a feminine voice yelled after Clarke when she entered the dining hall. She whipped her head around, trying to figure out who was calling her. "Hey."

A brunette girl in a red jacket stepped in front of Clarke. "Hi," Clarke said, shifting awkwardly on her feet. "Do I know you?"

"Yes. But no. I'm Raven Reyes. I was the one who saw your roommate's post and tagged the girl who kissed you," she explained.

"Oh, right. Um, thank you for tagging her. I think."

Raven laughed. "You're welcome. Anyway, I've seen you around. We had a lecture together last semester. Lexa's my roommate and I just thought you should know that she's pretty cool. And she's gonna act all chill on your date but she's actually been pretty nervous."

"Oh. I've been a little nervous too. Um, here's my phone number," Clarke muttered, reaching for her backpack and unzipping it. She grabbed the first notebook she found and tore out a piece of paper. Clarke wasn't particularly organized, and she had pens scattered all over the bottom of her backpack. Clarke quickly scribbled her number down. "Here." She threw everything back in backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Glad to be of your service," Raven teased, folding the paper and stuffing it in her jacket. "Number one Clexa fan."

"Clexa?"

"Clarke and Lexa. Clexa," Raven explained. "Anyway, I'll see you around. Follow me back on twitter."

Clarke laughed at that. She ate her lunch and then forgot all about the number she gave to Raven. Friday was still two days away and she was already giddy with excitement and going through her wardrobe. And that's how Octavia found her when she returned from her practice, her hair sticking to her forehead and her socks green from the grass.

"Why are your clothes on my bed?"

Clarke hummed. "Because I don't know what to wear."

"Your date isn't for another two days," Octavia pointed out. She threw her bag on the floor. "Imma go take a shower but feel free to look through my clothes if it will ease your mind."

Clarke let out an uncharacteristic squeak. "Thank you!"

Octavia was just a little bit mad when Clarke put on _her_ dress for her big date with Lexa. She did offer. And Clarke did look beautiful in the black dress. "Okay, but are you sure your boobs won't pop out?"

Clarke shimmied the dress higher. "Leave my boobs out of this. Is it okay though? I have no idea what to wear. This is like casual with a chance of fancy. Lexa wasn't very specific."

"No, this is fine," Octavia stated confidently. Clarke squinted at her. "Um, she might have messaged me and told me what's appropriate for you to wear. Grab a jacket though. It's windy outside."

"Yes, mom."

Clarke was wearing her black converse and a black dress, and she didn't feel the slightest weird. She walked down the path she marched during the pride parade. There was still glitter stuck to concrete in some places, but for the most part everything was cleaned up. A pride parade flag was still high on a pole, but rumor had it that it wasn't going to be removed.

Clarke stopped right in the exact spot in which Lexa kissed her. She sighed to herself and zipped up her jacket, shivering slightly from the cold. She waited. And waited. She checked the time on her phone and checked it again because she got distracted. There were no unread messages. She waited some more. Fifteen minutes passed, and she was still alone, aside from random students walking around campus and leaving to go to parties. Twenty minutes passed. Clarke's heart dropped, and she bit her lip. It was stupid. It wasn't the first time she got stood up. Probably wasn't going to be the last time either. But the pain in her heart stung as much as the tears welling in her eyes. Stupid pretty people, she thought. Clarke turned around and started walking back to her dorm. Octavia was there, and she was going to feel bad for her and then Clarke would cry, and they would watch a stupid horror movie to make Clarke feel better.

"Clarke!"

Clarke heard her name being called but she was too upset to bother turning around.

"Clarke! It's me, Lexa!" The voice was a lot closer and a lot more breathless now. Clarke stopped walking when the brunette stopped in front of her, blocking her path. "I'm so," she braced her hands on her knees and took a few deep breaths, "sorry. My roommate locked me in the room. Long story short, she lost her key and took mine." Lexa was still breathing rapidly.

"Oh. I thought you stood me up," Clarke admitted, blushing.

"No! Never. I was ready on time and then I couldn't reach her on the phone and literally everyone I know decided not to reply or call back. I had to climb through the window," Lexa explained. "I'm really sorry."

Clarke shook her head. "It's not your fault." She finally got a good look at the girl. She was wearing black skinny jeans, which admittedly made her legs longer and sexier and a leather jacket. Clarke could see a red and black flannel peaking from the bottom of her leather jacket.

"You're beautiful," Lexa blurted out, turning both of their cheeks a shade redder. "And um, I would still love to take you on a date." They started walking again, moving in the direction to the dorms.

"I'd love it," Clarke accepted. "And you're gorgeous. I love your outfit. Though, I do miss your skateboard."

Lexa laughed. "I would take it with me if it wasn't for the whole climbing out the window thing." She shoved her hands in her pockets. "Um, I kind of had the whole evening planned out and it involved going to a restaurant, but thanks to my dumbass roommate our reservation was fifteen minutes ago."

"That's okay. I'd invite you back to my dorm, but my roommate is there." Clarke sucked in her lower lip, wondering how they would get out of this dilemma. She didn't exactly want to spend the rest of the evening outside in the cold.

Lexa suddenly grinned. "I have an idea." She excused herself for a minute and made a phone call while Clarke watched her walk around in circles. "Come on," she said excitedly. She reached for Clarke's hand and dragged her to the parking lot.

The parking lot? Clarke didn't want to seem too negative, but the sketchy parking lot smelled of burnt tires and weed.

"Um, I don't really have a heater, but I have a heap of blankets and a clean sweatshirt if you want?" Lexa offered when they stopped in front of her truck. She unlocked the door and threw half of the blankets in the back.

Clarke raised her eyebrows when pillows followed. "Do you do this often?"

"No. I just keep the stuff in my truck because I like to go away sometimes. It's cheaper to sleep in the car," Lexa explained with a cheeky grin. "Come on, I'll help you climb in the trunk."

"I have a really short dress on," Clarke pointed out.

"I won't look. I'll close my eyes, see." Lexa shut her eyes and held out her hand. Maybe it wasn't the best idea because they ended up fumbling around for almost a minute before Clarke finally sat down in the blankets.

A delivery truck pulled up in front of the parking lot.

Clarke Griffin never envisioned her first date with her mystery kisser, Lexa Woods, to be at night, outside in the back of a rather old truck. But she slipped Lexa's sweatshirt on over her dress and covered herself in a blanket so that she was warm and cozy.

And Lexa was sitting opposite of her, their legs touching. Pizza box was tossed aside, and they just talked.

Clarke always found it difficult to make small talk. She didn't really know how to have aimless conversation with others. She must have gotten it from her mother who never beat around the bush. But when Lexa was looking at her like that, head tilted slightly to the aside and fingers playing with the blanket dangerously close to where Clarke's own hands rested, she somehow didn't struggle to find words. And when they both fell silent it was comfortable, eyes peered towards the sky to watch the blurry stars.

Lexa's hand twitched and Clarke didn't even bother glancing at their hands when she felt their fingers intertwine. She felt warm and fuzzy and Lexa's sweatshirt smelled lemony, like her shampoo. Lexa scooted closer and their legs got tangled in the heap of blankets and pillows.

It was quiet and calm, and Clarke wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there until her phone vibrated. The displayed time let her know it was almost eleven pm.

**Blake Junior  
so I can safely assume you're not making it back to the dorm tonight?**

**CG  
actually we're still on our date and it's very pg-13**

**Blake Junior  
AWWW**

**Blake Junior  
ok go back to your date I'll ask for the details later**

Clarke chuckled.

"Do you have to go back?" Lexa asked, blinking sleepily at her.

"No, no. My roommate was just wondering if I'm not spending the night in the dorm." Lexa looked perplexed. "Which I obviously am," Clarke clarified. "Um, just whenever this date ends. Not that I want it to end. I've been having a really good time."

Lexa smiled easily. "Me too. I'm sorry I didn't take you out for dinner."

"Guess you'll have to do it on our next date," Clarke shrugged.

Lexa moved so that she was now next to Clarke, instead of on the opposite side of her. "Really? I guess I'll just have to."

Knowing what Clarke wanted to do, but unsure of how to execute it perfectly, Clarke took a hold of Lexa's hand while thinking of a plan. She traced down Lexa's thumb, to her palm and then up her index finger. Lexa wiggled her fingers when it tickled, and Clarke laughed. She looked up and fell breathless from the way Lexa was staring at her.

Clarke dated before. She was in love before. She was also in lust before. But none of her partners had ever looked at her with the same intensity Lexa had. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked, surprising both of them.

Lexa's throat bobbed as she swallowed. "I've seen you around the campus. I always thought you were cute. Really cute. But I never had the nerves to come up to you and ask you out. But then there you were, arguing with the most homophobic professor at school with the little pin badge on your t-shirt and the flag on your cheek. It was the most compulsive thing I've ever done. But I think it paid off."

Clarke found herself leaning forward. "I think so, too." She reached up to touch Lexa's prominent jawline. It was only then that she realized just how little space there was between their faces. Like, feeling Lexa's hot breath on her lips, kind of close. Lexa initiated their first kiss, but Clarke was the one to kiss her date first. It was even more perfect than their first kiss, which should have been a crime, really. Clarke exhaled softly against Lexa's perfect full lips and Lexa took it as a sign to deepen the kiss. Clarke kept one hand on Lexa's face while the other moved to the back of her neck, playing with the soft hair there. Lexa's hand was on Clarke's thigh and it wasn't suggestive, but a way to ground herself. When they pulled apart Clarke could feel Lexa's rapid pulse on her neck. It matched her own heartbeat.

They spent another half an hour in the back of the truck. Their conversation died, and the kisses started adding up. They didn't intentionally stop talking, but every time Clarke said something Lexa's eyes were fixated on her shining pink lips and Clarke couldn't focus. And when Lexa smiled all Clarke wanted to do was taste it.

Lexa finally peeled her kiss swollen lips from Clarke's, a small smirk appearing at how disheveled Clarke looked. Lips parted, hair tousled and the hem of her dress a little higher than it should have been. "We should go back," she stated. But instead of getting up Lexa laid back down, reaching for Clarke's hand.

Clarke beamed, raising their hands in the air to look at their entwined fingers. "We should," she agreed.

Lexa grunted and finally sat up, reluctantly letting go of Clarke's hand. She cleaned up the blankets and pillows and let Clarke keep her sweatshirt. The walk back to the dorm was speedy, both of them too cold to walk slowly.

"I'm in Jaha Hall," Clarke said once they reached the warm lobby.

"I'm in Titus Hall," Lexa sighed with a pout. "I'll walk you to your room, though."

"Aw, what a gentlewoman," Clarke cooed.

They got to Clarke's dorm and Lexa lingered, not wanting the date to end. But Clarke yawned, even though she tried to cover it up and Lexa knew it was time to go. They shared one more kiss before Clarke quietly slipped inside.

 

**The coolest Blake @OctaviaBlake**  
**If you remember these two dorks from a viral post (strangers kiss at @ARKU pride parade) from a few months ago you will be pleased to know I just walked in on them exchanging I love yous I CAN'T STAND THE CUTENESS**  



End file.
